The invention concerns an apparatus for the insertion and removal of cauls into and from a heated press utilized for forming a laminated finished board.
In certain short cycle laminating installations the cauls, variously structures exhibiting definite degrees of gloss, are moved in and out with the material being pressed, and the change of cauls is effected outside the press. In some cases, however, the cauls are in contact over their entire area with the press platens and are further maintained under tensile stress by a caul clamping device. If these press cauls are changed frequently, in case of a small series or for experimental or sample series, much time is lost in changing the cauls and the process is thus costly for the manufacturing company.